Transcendance sublime
by Owlceltlou
Summary: Light avait reçu le Death Note. Tout se passait comme prévu. Sauf qu'il y avait cette fille. Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Elle résiste aux pouvoirs du cahier, sans parler de L qui veille, aidé d'une mystérieuse inconnue. Ou comment Light Yagami va devoir mener un combat sur plusieurs fronts en même temps. Et tout ça à cause d'une pomme... L/OC et Light/OC !
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir à tous les survivants de la fin du monde ! _

_Je poste ce soir le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, que j'écris avec l'aide d'une amie de mon lycée, couramment appelée Kamiki sur la toile. Ses interventions se feront, normalement, à partir du prochain post, avec le premier chapitre officiel de cette fiction !_

_Comme préambule, je tiens à informer que cette fiction ne sera pas une Light/L, désolée pour les fan de Yaoi. Oh, ce n'est pas que je suis homophobe, loin de là, croyez-le bien. Mais je trouve que les fictions françaises sur Death Note devraient être un peu plus variées... Ce sera donc un double couple OC, avec Light /OC et L/OC, mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour le moment..._

_Sinon, si vous voulez l'image originale de la couverture de cette fiction, vous pourrez la voir sur ce lien : art/Death-note-Transcendance-sublime-342982680. Voilà, je pense que ce sera tout... _

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Une journée de cours comme les autres. Une journée passée à ne rien faire, une journée perdue. Un jour entier passé en cours, alors qu'il savait déjà ce qu'on lui enseignait. Oui, Light Yagami, jeune lycéen de 17 ans, s'ennuyait profondément. D'une assiduité irréprochable, il ne manquait presque aucun cours. Il assurait une présence physique en cours, bien que son esprit vagabonde dehors, la plupart du temps, alors qu'il voulait devenir oiseau et voler dans les airs. Mais il pouvait se le permettre. Après tout, il n'était pas le premier de sa promotion pour rien.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était plutôt intéressant. Des cirrocumulus l'habillaient comme jamais, le clairsement de petites boules blanches cotonneuses, comme si le ciel s'était paré d'un long pan d'écailles. De toutes petites boules, comme celles des cotons-tiges. Avec un joli fond tendant sur l'ardoise, l'effet était saisissant.

Light Yagami se mettait toujours près de la fenêtre pour cette raison pouvoir observer l'environnement extérieur. C'était quelque chose qui l'occupait, un tue-l'ennui en quelque sorte. D'une oreille distraite, il écoutait son professeur de lettres déballer son cours. Il savait que si son professeur l'interrogeait, il saurait lui répondre, de toute façon. Et puis, même si le temps ne passait pas aussi vite que le jeune homme l'aurait voulu, la fin des cours était toute proche. Dehors, il faisait encore jour.

C'est là qu'il le vit. Un cahier. Au début, il n'avait discerné qu'un simple rectangle sombre dans l'herbe de la cour. Light sorti de sa léthargie. Il n'était pas là, toute l'heure. Mais même en se dévissant la tête, il n'avait beau voir personne dehors.

_- Pourtant, ce cahier… Il n'a pas surgit comme ça, de nulle part… Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui l'a déposé là. Ou qui l'a simplement fait tombé dans l'herbe… Oui, c'est tout à fait logique._

Le jeune lycéen essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, se focalisant sur ce que leur professeur leur disait. Mais, inévitablement, ses yeux dérivaient vers le cahier, guettant le moment où quelqu'un viendrait le ramasser.

La sonnerie retenti. Tout le sortit de cours, Light le premier. Il avait déjà rangé ses affaires depuis longtemps. Le temps de sortir dans la cour, le cahier était toujours là, l'attendant sagement. Il s'approcha. Regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, avant de se pencher pour le ramasser.

C'était un grand cahier noir, tout à fait banal. Une épaisse couverture noire, où le jeune étudiant pu y lire en lettres blanches "Death Note".

_"Traduit littéralement, ça donne le cahier de la mort…"_

Il l'ouvrit à la première page. C'était un cahier d'une soixantaine de pages environ, avec de grandes pages blanches pourvues de lignes horizontales, qui le faisait ressembler à un simple objet d'étudiant. Cependant, au verso de la couverture, Light découvrit tout un panel de consignes et de phrases.

_- Ce cahier appartient au dieu de la mort,_ lit-il.

* * *

_Très court, mais c'était une mise en condition, pour la suite. _

_Oh, je vous conseille d'avoir lu au moins le tome 1 de Death Note, car je vais faire une grosse ellipse narrative... Un à deux gros mois passé sous silence, parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de reprendre tout un tome sur FF, si ce n'est que plagier l'auteur plus que dans la limite du raisonnable. Après, si vous n'avez pas accès au tome 1, vous pouvez le lire en ligne ici death_note/1#page=1 _

_ça pourra vous être utile pour la suite. Je pense reprendre vers l'accident du bus... Ou après. Je verrais !_

_Merci d'être passé ! _

_Oh, et ce serait vraiment super si vous me laissiez une review, que je ne me sente pas publier dans la vide non plus. ça prend vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes, et ça fait toujours très plaisir._

_Bonne soirée !_


	2. Croissant breton et bus détourné

_Joyeux Noel à tous ! _

_Je suis super contente d'avoir déjà Quarte lectrices, merci à vous pour vos super reviews ! _

_J'ai donc fait un premier chapitre du point de vue de Keelan, mon personnage OC... Et non, ce ne sera pas du self insert ^w^... Parce que les fictions de ce genre là, je n'ai pas vraiment les lire, alors les faire... Encore moins ! Je crois que ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée quand j'ai commencé à taper cette histoire ! _

_Donc, voilà, petite surprise de Noël. Que j'ai fait bien long rien que pour vous... En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Et que j'aie pu rassurer quelques septiques ! Intervention de L au prochain chapitre ! _

_Bisous et bonne lecture, je ne vous en dit pas plus !_

* * *

_Le 20 décembre 2003, Japon, Presque un mois plus tard..._

Ce matin là, elle s'était pourtant levée de bonne humeur. La jeune fille s'était levée particulièrement tôt pour un samedi. Elle s'était préparée rapidement, et traversa la cuisine familiale en un clin d'oeil, piquant un croissant fourré au caramel au beurre salé, spécialité de sa mère, au passage. Tout le reste de la famille était encore couchée.

- Allez, viens-là, Piccolo !

Un petit husky sorti de sa panière, tout excité. Le petit mâle sauta dans les bras de la jeune étudiante, tout content de voir l'un de ses maîtres debout. Elle joua quelques instant avec le jeune chiot, avant de se relever et d'attraper sa laisse près de la porte d'entrée. Elle équipa le husky avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans la rue, tout en finissant d'enrouler sa large écharpe multicolore autour du cou.

- C'est l'heure de la petite promenade !

L'air mordant de décembre lui fit remonter l'épaisse toison de laine jusqu'au nez. Elle plissa les yeux, alors que Piccolo tirait comme un beau diable sur sa laisse pour avancer plus vite. La jeune fille eut un petit rire, avant de forcer le pas pour lui permettre d'avancer à un rythme plus soutenu. De temps à autre, il essaya d'attraper un oiseau, ou de courir après un chat, mais restait plutôt calme dans l'ensemble.

Ils rentrèrent trois quart d'heure plus tard. En rentrant dans la cuisine, la jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec son grand frère, de deux ans son aîné.

- Salut, grand frère.

- Keelan. Tu es sortie ?

- Je suis allée promener Piccolo.

En disant cela, elle s'était baissée pour détacher ce dernier, qui se précipita vers l'écuelle d'eau et de croquette, avant de revenir pour sauter sur Keelan et son frère. La jeune fille lui tendit une longue corde à noeud avec un petit sourire

- Tiens, occupes-t-en si tu veux. Je vais y aller si je ne veux pas rater mon bus.

- Tu vas à ton cours de tir à l'arc ?

- Oui, et si je ne veux pas le rater, il faut que je me dépêche. Je ne suis pas majeure, moi.

Keelan se releva, et disparu un instant dans sa chambre, pièce adjacente à celle de la salle à manger, elle-même ouverte directement sur la cuisine et le hall d'entrée. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, son sac sur les épaules, en train de mettre ses mitaines, de grandes pièces de tissus des couleurs le l'arc en ciel, que la jeune fille adorait particulièrement. Elle remit en place ses bottes, et piocha un autre croissant fourré, avant de rejoindre son frère, qui grattait activement le ventre du petit husky ébouriffé.

- Bon, j'y vais. Je rentre pour le déjeuné !

Elle se baissa pour embrasser la joue de son frère, et sorti pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans la rue. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, tout en fouillant d'une main dans la poche avant de son sac de sport.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle réussit enfin à en sortir son porte-monnaie, dans lequel elle retira sa carte d'abonnée. Elle s'assit sur le banc de l'arrêt, et regarda sa montre.

Pour patienter un peu, elle finit de manger tranquillement sa pâtisserie, se léchant consciencieusement les doigts pour enlever les dernières traces de caramel au beurre salé subsistant dessus. Le bus arriva enfin, alors qu'elle finissait tout juste d'effacer les dernières traces de son méfait.

Keelan se leva alors et entra joyeusement dans le véhicule de transport en commun, toute guillerette de la belle journée qui était en perspective. Elle sifflota même en présentant sa carte magnétique au conducteur qui, d'un aire blasé, la laissa passer d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle traversa l'allée centrale d'un air pensif, avant d'aller s'asseoir plutôt au fond du bus, contre la fenêtre, près de la roue arrière du côté opposé des portes. Elle se tourna vers la route, et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Un arrêt. Une personne qui monte, et deux qui descendent. Keelan eut un petit regard pour le nouveau venu, avant de replonger dans ses pensées, planifiant à l'avance son emplois du temps de la journée. Et comment elle pourrait s'organiser pour passer un peu de temps avec son frère, qui était depuis deux ans à l'université, et qu'elle ne voyait que le week end. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et les arrêts se multiplier.

Un nouvel arrêt. Un jeune couple monte. La jeune étudiante, comme à son habitude, leur lança un regard plus par réflexe que par réelle curiosité. Un homme brun habillé de sombre monta à leur suite, et vint se placer juste derrière eux, tout, tout à l'arrière du bus.

Elle arrêta là son indiscrétion, non sans hausser un sourcil. Ces deux jeune gens d'à peu près son âge étaient-ils suivit ? Espionnés ? Ce type là avait plus la tête d'un enquêteur que d'un garde du corps... D'ailleurs Keelan avait très vite laisser tomber cette dernière thèse. Oh, et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Un autre arrêt, et deux personnes montèrent juste devant elle. ça, en plus des deux autres jeunes femmes derrière elle, l'étudiante se senti vite oppressée. Ils n'étaient que huit dans ce bus, et tout le monde s'obstinait à s'asseoir à l'arrière !

Exaspérée, elle remonta son écharpe jusqu'aux joues, comme si ce simple geste pouvait la protéger des autres et de leur promiscuité. Alors que le bus repartit de plus belle, Keelan regarda le plan du trajet de ce dernier. Plus que quelques stations avant celle de Spaceland. Après, elle devait changer de ligne, sur encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant d'arriver au club de tir. Elle eut un petit sourire d'excitation. Tirer à l'arc était l'une de ses plus grandes passions, et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle ne brûle d'envie d'aller au club tirer quelques volées. Elle regarda un instant son sac. Dedans, il y avait son carquois et ses flèches, ainsi que quelques accessoires, comme les protections de bras ou bien une corde de rab.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que le bus s'était à nouveau arrêté, et qu'un étrange personnage, plutôt singulier et atypique, le genre qui vous reste bien en mémoire, venait d'y entrer. Ce n'est quel lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une arme qu'on amorce qui lui fit lever la tête. L'homme en question était armé.

Pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, Keelan fut étonnamment calme. En réalité, elle était en plein flottement. Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille était morte de trouille. L'homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose, pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle était incapable de réfléchir. Il se dirigea vers le chauffeur du bus, lui menaçant la tempe du canon de son arme.

- Ce bus est à moi !

Alors que l'ensemble du bus semblait pris d'un frisson de terreur, la jeune fille semblait de plus en plus confuse, se refusant d'accepter que ce qu'il se passait lui arrivait bel et bien en réalité, et que ce n'était pas un mauvais cauchemar, qu'elle allait au moins se réveiller loin de cet enfer.

Pourtant, non, tout était bien réel. Devant elle, les deux personnes crièrent de peur, attirant l'attention du cambrioleur. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et il cria :

- Eh, on se calme ! Si l'un de vous bouge, c'est lui qui prend !

Puis il se pencha vers le conducteur, lui demandant d'appeler de bureau de Spaceland. Le chauffeur commença à craquer, hurlant que le bus venait d'être détourné par un homme armé. L'homme ricana, avant de lui arracher le combiné des mains et d'ajouter avec un air mauvais :

- Voilà... Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Je veux que vous me fassiez amener par une fille en voiture l'argent des entrées d'hier au deuxième arrêt avant Spaceland, "Yûhihama"... Essayez de me jouer un tour ou de prévenir la police et je tue tous les passagers !

D'accord, ce gas-là faisait vraiment dans l'original, pensa sombrement Keelan, toujours figée par l'anxiété. Un mouvement vers sa gauche attira son attention. Le couple de tout à l'heure. Elle ne les voyait pas très bien, le jeune homme lui tournant à moitié le dos, et sa compagne qui était recroquevillée par la peur. Il lui sembla les voir correspondre par messes basses et par moreaux de papiers. Puis l'homme derrière eux, ma mine inquiète, les interpella discrètement, la mine horrifiée. Keelan en conclu que l'adolescent avait prévu de tenter quelque chose. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'assit au fond de son siège avant de murmurer quelque chose. La jeune fille ne perçut que les derniers mots.

- ... complice de cet homme ?

Il se passait quelque chose, entre ces trois-là, Keelan en était sûre. Cependant, pour ne pas alerter d'homme armé, elle essaya de regarder bien devant elle. Bien malgré elle, ses yeux se dévièrent un instant sur ce trio improbable. L'adolescent regardait avec un grand étonnement une sorte de papier d'identité, ou un porte-feuille, qui remit discrètement à l'homme derrière lui.

Au moment où elle réussit à détourner son attention d'eux, l'adolescent fit tomber un morceau de papier de sa poche. Et réagit de manière vraiment pas maligne, puisqu'il se pencha en avant pour le ramasser, alors qu'il avait chu dans l'allée du bus. Keelan se tendit instantanément. Comme elle l'avait anticipé, l'homme armé l'aperçu également, et se précipita dessus.

- Eh toi, ne bouge pas ! C'est quoi ce bout de papier ?

Il se baissa et le ramassa.

- Petit con ! Tu communiques avec les autres passagers avec des bouts de papier ? Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? cria-t-il, avant de le lire et d'ajouter : pff... un mémo pour ton rendez-vous... Minable...

Il lui jeta le papier sur la tête. Keelan cligna des yeux, hébétée. L'autre ne semblait même pas effrayé,ni rien. Rêvait-elle, ou il venait même de sourire ? Non, elle devait se faire des idées. C'était sans doute un rictus de soulagement, ou même simplement le fruit de son imagination...

L'homme armé se retourna, soudain menaçant.

- Ecoutez-moi bien,... La prochaine fois que vous me refaites un truc comme ça...

Puis il écarquilla les yeux, et s'interrompit, médusé. Les yeux exorbités, fixant le vide du fond du bus comme s'il s'agissait d'une horreur. Une expression de terreur véritable peignit ses traits. Par réflexe, Keelan regarda autour d'elle. Mais rien ne lui semblait suspect, alors que l'autre regardait quelque chose si fixement qu'il était presque impossible de douter qu'il voyait vraiment quelque chose.

- Mais d'où tu sors, toi ? Le type au fond, là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? Restes où tu es, hein ! je vais tirer, face de monstre !

Il était devenu fou, ou quoi ?

Alors que le gangster braquait son arme contre le fond du bus, Keelan se baissa, se recrovillant sur son siège, alors que la plupart des autres passagers l'imitaient. L'homme en noir tout au fond du bus se leva, et cria

- Il doit avoir une hallucination provoquée par les effets de la drogue... Que tout le monde se baisse !

Il y eut une première détonation. Puis une autre, suivie d'une troisième. Il vidait son chargeur contre la parois du fond du véhicule. La jeune étudiante senti son coeur battre au bord de ses lèvres, raisonnant dans ses tympans. Elle senti sa température corporelle monter en flèche, et un malêtre s'emparer de son ventre. Elle regretta soudain d'avoir mangé ses deux croissants fourrés.

Une balle.

Encore une.

Une autre.

_"Oh, mon dieu, faites que Kira le tue ! Faites qu'il ne puisse plus menacer personne !"_

Keelan chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et frissonna de dégoût. Non, même dans ces moments-là, elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'avoir de telles idées. Elle et sa famille étaient contre les agissements de Kira. Elle-même détestait les agissements d'un pareil individu. Pour qui se prenait-il, à rependre un jugement que lui seul estimait juste ? Pour qui se prenait-il, à s'imaginer avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur chacun des citoyens du monde ?

Non, elle était définitivement opposée à de telles méthodes. Alors, elle se mit juste à espérer. Espérer que tout ce finisse au plus vite, pour oublier, et ne plus jamais en parler. Et ça marcha. Bientôt, le silence se fit. Le braqueur avait vidé le chargeur de son arme. Keelan s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. L'homme balança son revolver au sol, avant de se précipiter vers le conducteur.

- Arrêtes-toi et ouvre la porte !

Le bus freine. La porte du bus d'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme se précipite dehors. Il tombe sur la voie. Rampe à quatre patte. Veut s'échapper du véhicule. Keelan regarde la scène malgré elle. Une voiture arrive. Elle déboule à pleine vitesse. Elle va vite. Trop vite. Le braqueur na la voit pas arriver. Elle non plus. Elle ne le voit pas. La collision est proche. L'impact est inévitable. Elle ferme les yeux. Il va mourir. C'est la fin. Il meurt. La voiture freine. S'arrête. Mais c'est trop tard. Il est mort. C'en est fini. Tout est fini.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_J'ai essayé de vous faire un beau et long chapitre qui devrait déjà plus vous donner une idée de l'aspect général de cette fiction... Alors oui, j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire du bu (normalement, dans l'histoire originale, ils ne sont que 6 dans le bus... Mais bon, hein ! Ce n'est qu'un petit détail ! ^^'_

_Bonne soirée à vous ! _

_Et n'abusez pas de la bûche ! Kamiki, ma bêta, vous souhaite également de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! _

_J'peux avoir plein de review comme cadeaux de Noel ? :3_

_Owlceltlou_


	3. Journée gachée et frère rebelle

_Hello !_

_Bonne année 2013 à toutes !_

_Merci à mes trois lectrices pour leur reviews, et aux 31 autres visites sur ma fic... Ce qui fait un pourcentage de 10% de reviews, c'est ça ? Bof, pas si mal, moi je dis. J'imagine 30 reviews sur un chapitre *.*_

_Bref, ne dormons pas couché, et ne rêvons pas debout, car ce soir, c'est le nouvel an !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous éclairera un peu plus sur l'intrigue... Les choses se mettent tranquilou en place, hein. L'action, c'est pour bientôt. Au départ, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce moment prendrait tout un chapitre entier. Mais j'ai cru trouvé intéressant de montrer la fragilité de Keelan, de la rendre la plus "comme nous" possible... Avouez que vous ne seriez pas restés de marbre après avoir vécu une telle scène !_

_Hum. Donc voilà, sachez toute fois que ce n'est pas un self-insert... Quoique j'aimerais bien être copine avec Keelan ! (et le lui chiperai ses mitaines de temps en temps, zou ! XD). Et j'essaye d'éviter le Mary Sue, également. Vraiment._

_Et c'est fou ce que vos trois reviews me mettent la pression ! Je vais finir par me faire influencer par vous pour la trame à venir, si ça continue XD Et puis, j'essaye à fond de ne pas vous décevoir, mais voilà... Je sens que ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite va ruiner vos diagnostics... A force, Keelan va réellement finir avec L ! u.u ***esquive un coup de tapette de la part de Kamiki*.**_

_Kamiki : " Puisque que Owlceltlou me le demande, je vais mettre un petit mot : SI jamais Keelan part avec L, tu devras courir très vite Owlceltlou, parole de scout!_

_Sinon je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture"_

_Bref._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Le bus se vida progressivement. La jeune fille se leva de son siège, et installa la bandoulière de son sac de sport sur son épaule. Comme absente, distante de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, Keelan descendit du véhicule, le regard éteint. Ses prunelles d'habitude claires et pétillantes, s'étaient ternies, comme couvertes d'un voile sombre opaque. Elle sortit dans la rue. Elle marcha machinalement en direction de l'arrêt de bus de la deuxième ligne de sont trajet qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route. La mine effarée, elle attendit, le regard dans le vague.

Son bus arriva. Elle ne se souvient plus combien de temps elle l'avait attendu. Ni combien de temps le trajet dura. Son entraînement de tir à l'arc s'était déroulé comme dans un lointain souvenir. Toute tremblante, elle avait raté toutes ses volées de flèches, complètement ailleurs. Sa plus mauvaise séance depuis des semaines.

Le trajet du retour se fit sans histoire, ni souvenir.  
- C'est moi. Je suis rentrée.

Elle lança nonchalamment son sac sur une des chaises du salon, avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Elle marchait d'un pas hésitant. Posant son écharpe et ses mitaines sur le coin d'une étagère, elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, avant d'y ouvrir la porte. Elle y resta quelques secondes dans bouger, mue par une contemplation passive des aliments. Keelan n'entendit pas sa mère arriver, et sursauta lorsqu'elle referma la porte du frigo d'un geste sec, qui la dissimulait de la jeune fille. Le regard fuyant, elle n'osa pas croiser celui de sa mère, et trouva soudainement la décoration des murs de la cuisine très intéressante, et méritant une étude plus approfondie. Sa mère se rapprocha, inquiète.  
- Keelan... Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune fille croisa furtivement les yeux de sa mère, puis sombra à nouveau dans le vague. Toutes ces images, ces instants qu'elle avait vécu la matinée même, tous ses sentiments, ses ressentis, les détails... tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de contenir et d'enterrer au plus profond d'elle même, rejaillit d'un seul coup. Keelan se mis à trembler de plus belle. Ses yeux, rendu humides et brillants pas des larmes qui ne voulaient pas perler, retrouvèrent un bref éclat de lucidité, qu'ils perdirent en quelques secondes.  
- Je... Il a.. Et puis...

Elle éclata en sanglot, avant de se redresser, et de se précipiter dans les toilettes, soudain mal à l'aise... Pour y vomir son petit déjeuné. Elle réapparut quelques minutes après, le regard clair et les yeux plissés. Avec un grand effort pour ne pas craquer devant sa mère, Keelan s'expliqua d'une voix déterminée à ne pas flancher :  
- Ce matin... Mon bus à été détourné par un homme armé. Il voulait la caisse de Spaceland, et nous étions ses otages... Nous étions huit... Et il a... Perdu son calme et s'est précipité dehors, au moment où voiture passait. Il s'est fait fauché...  
- Oh, ma chérie !

Sa mère la serra dans ses bras, frissonnant à son tour de peur. Cet incident aurait pu tellement mal se terminer... Keelan, décontenancée, essaya de ne pas craquer et de fondre en larme. Elle avait volontairement tu certains détails car louches dans la progression des faits. Et elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère, aussi, en lui disant par exemple que le bandit avait vidé tout son chargeur contre... du vide.  
- Maman ! fit-elle, à demi exaspérée, avant de se laisser aller un instant à la tendresse.  
- J'ai si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Depuis le temps que je tanne ton père pour qu'on aille habiter en Europe !  
- ça va aller, Maman, je te le promets. Je m'entraîne dur pour être aussi forte que Papa. Vous allez voir, vous serrez fiers de moi.  
- Oh, Keelan...

La jeune fille fit un faible sourire. Sa mère desserra son étreinte, encore toute tremblante. Keelan vint lui faire une bise sur la joue.  
- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, Maman.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas qu'elle voulu léger, posant ses affaires de tout à l'heure, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'était une salle plutôt grande, pourvue d'une baignoire et d'un caisson de douche. Keelan hésita quelque temps entre les deux, avant d'opter pour une douche. Elle se déshabilla et entra dedans, avant de faire couler l'eau. Elle laissa une température moyenne, qu'elle augmentait progressivement au fil du temps. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller à la douce caresse de l'eau, qui, tel un mouvement incessant, semblait la laver de tous les maux et de toute la violence qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures plutôt. La jeune fille détacha ses longs cheveux sombres d'un geste las, avant d'appliquer une épaisse noisette de shampoing aux agrumes. Elle recommença une deuxième fois, pour être sure de ne rien laisser sur elle de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après un long moment, n'y tenant plus, elle se mit à pleurer. Le bruit de la douche couvrant ses pleurs, elle se laissa aller faisant sortir tout ce stress accumulé, cette peur, ce sentiment de faiblesse. Elle les faisait ressortir une bonne fois pour toute, pour ne plus y repenser par la suite. Pour ne plus craquer lorsqu'elle y repenserait un jour. Elle devait se montrer forte, si elle voulait suivre le chemin de son père. Dans un milieu de sang-froid et de courage de tout instant, dur et impitoyable. Bien loin de ce qu'elle désirait réellement, elle.  
Keelan avait toujours été âme d'artiste. Elle adorait le dessin et la musique, et était quelqu'une de plutôt cultivé dans ces domaines. Elle voulait poursuivre des études pour devenir décoratrice d'intérieur après le lycée. Si sa mère la suivait dans ses projets, son père, lui, avait montré plus de réserve. Elle pu apprendre à jouer du piano pendant un petite année, avant de se faire inscrire dans un club de sport de combat et de gym. Même si elle avait arrêté après 5 ans de gymnastique, elle poursuivait toujours les sports de combat. Au fil des années, elle était passée par le karaté, puis, grâce à l'appui de la gym, par le Taekwondo et le Taï jitsu. Lorsque, enfin, son père accepta qu'elle prenne des cours de guitare, ce ne fut qu'à condition qu'elle fasse du tir. Elle choisit l'arc. Elle réussit même à intégrer le groupe d'une bande d'amis de classe avaient formé. Son père était la figure dominante de la famille, et, bien que rosse et stricte, était quelqu'un de très protecteur qui veillait au mieux sur sa famille. Mais il trouvait l'art futile, ne servant à rien. Il voulait voir ses enfants forts et capables d'affronter n'importe quelle situation, et de se défendre. Où les sport d'attaque, mais également de défense.

L'eau se fit encore plus chaude, picotant la peau devenue écarlate de la jeune fille. Son père rentrerait bientôt, pour le déjeuné. Il fallait que, d'ici là, elle ait réussi à gommer en elle toute trace de faiblesse. Pourtant, un goût acide subsistait dans sa gorge. Même si elle savait se défendre, ce n'était pas une fille d'action. Elle voulait juste vivre une vie tranquille, à sa façon. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait son père, ou les cours qu'il lui faisait prendre, loin de là. A vrai dire, Keelan adorait ses parents. Elle acceptait la plupart de leurs décisions sans broncher, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient la sagesse, l'expérience et le recul qu'elle n'avait pas.

Keelan arrêta l'eau. Elle s'essora les cheveux, et les enroula dans une petite serviette. Elle en prit une autre, plus grande, et se frictionna énergiquement pour se sécher. Elle s'habilla passivement, encore toute pensive, avant de se sécher un peu les cheveux en les frottant contre la serviette. Elle entreprit de les démêler en quelques coups de brosse, avant de les natter pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, un léger nuage de buée envahit un instant le salon, avant de retomber rapidement. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, et se mit à jouer de la guitare pendant le reste de la matinée, et ce que sa mère ait fini de préparer le repas du midi. La musique était son refuge, sa terre d'asile. Là où elle s'enfuyait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se sentir seule. Où elle pouvait faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait, ou sur les évènements récents.  
Elle n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, et montrait pour la première fois une véritable faiblesse psychologique. Vivre quelque chose de ce genre, même si on lui en avait beaucoup parlé, l'avait tout de même marqué d'une manière indélébile. Plus qu'un détournement de bus et la mort de cet homme, Keelan sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important. Quelque chose avait changé chez elle. La jeune fille n'en avait pas encore réellement conscience, mais en avait déjà comme une impression, ténue mais bien présente.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Keelan leva la tête en direction de la source du bruit.  
- Oui ? Entrez !

Ce fut son frère qui apparut, l'air soucieux. Il hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte, pour finalement entrer dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
- Keelan... Je peux te parler ?  
- Vu que tu es déjà dans ma chambre, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.  
- J'ai regardé les informations locales, à la télé, ce matin. J'ai vu ce bus détourné, celui de la ligne de Spaceland... Tu y étais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'assit sur le coin du lit, à côté de sa soeur qui, toujours installée en tailleur sur sa couette, avait posé sa guitare sur ses genoux. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant ses mots. Elle se sentait si pathétique ainsi, toute frémissante encore de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, la jeune fille trouva ce sentiment si exagéré qu'elle serra les dents, exaspérée.  
- Je... Oui.

Son frère la prit dans ses bras, avant de faire un petit sourire.  
- Je savais que tu t'en sortirais. Qu'il ne t'arriverait rien.

Keelan se dégagea d'un geste sec, réellement choquée. Emportée par son élan, et par le moelleux du matelas, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle considéra son frère un instant, complètement interdite.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
- Je dis que c'est Kira qui t'as protégé.

La jeune fille frissonna, dégoûtée.

- Non mais... Owen ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer une chose pareille ? Tu dis n'importe quoi, enfin !

- Regarde, c'était un criminel ! Il a mis en danger des civils ! Son nom était connu, et il est mort ! C'est forcément Kira qui l'a puni !

- Mais... C'est impossible ! Cet homme est mort en se faisant percuter par une voiture ! C'est un accident de la route ! Kira ne tue que pas des crises cardiaques !

Son frère cligna des yeux, à son tour surpris. Il réfléchi un moment, marmonnant de temps en temps "ça fout ma théorie en l'air" entre ses dents. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence de sa jeune sœur assise à côté de lui. Keelan le regardait réfléchir, et fit quelques accords étouffés à la guitare, distraite. Son frère pensait-il vraiment à ce qu'il venait de dire ? Était-il devenu un de ces fervents adeptes du Jugement de Kira, comme beaucoup de citoyens ?

Keelan espérait de tout son coeur que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, une infime partie d'elle même savait, qu'au fond de lui, Owen était convaincu du bien fondé des actes de Kira. La jeune fille se promit de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour lui faire entendre raison, et lui montrer combien Kira était proche de ces criminels abattus, puisque lui aussi agissait par le meurtre, et ce peut importe les raisons qui le poussent à agir. Il ne reste qu'un tueur parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu, Et bonne année à vous !_

_Amicalement,_

_Owlceltlou et Kamiki qui se font une belle bataille de mirlitons._


	4. Job qui rapporte et carnet sous le lit

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Désolée pour cette belle absence... Bref, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre... Certaines voulaient de l'action... Je leur offre une dédicace toute particulière. Mais la grosse, vraie bonne action arrive fin prochain chapitre, promis... :3_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

_Réponse aux Anonymes :_

_Hey Miss Amy ! Contente que cette fic te plaise ! L arrive bientôt, promis ! Merci d'être sortie de l'ombre et du passage fantôme ! :3_

* * *

Keelan soupira avant de s'asseoir à table. Son frère s'assit en face d'elle. La table rectangulaire que possédait la petite famille n'était certes pas des plus grande, mais permettait toute fois d'accueillir une bonne demi-douzaine de convives affamés. C'était un bon compromis avec sa capacité maximale et sa belle surface ergonomique, avec le relativement peu de place qu'ils disposaient dans leur salle à manger, pièce adjacente à la cuisine. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs vouloir se cacher honteusement derrière le comptoir et les quatre tabourets qui faisaient office de mini-bar. Keelan avait toujours dit que cette cuisine était fourbe et cachait des choses. Ce qui lui valu bien des moqueries de la part de son grand frère.

Leur mère s'asseyait à son tour. Elle posa des yeux inquiets sur sa fille, comme pour jauger de son état mental. la jeune fille s'en aperçut, et lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Sans grande conviction, sa mère lui rendit un semblant de sourire, étirant avec un peu de mal la commissure de ses lèvres. Keelan eut plus l'impression de voir un rictus désapprobateur qu'autre chose. Elle haussa les épaules et baissa la tête. Un silence gêné s'installa un instant. La jeune fille se saisit distraitement de son couteau, et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, à l'instar de bon nombre d'étudiants qui s'amusaient avec leur stylo en cours.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa mère zyeutait le couvert d'un regard effaré. Les prunelles claires de Keelan s'assombrirent lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu cristallin de sa mère. Cette dernière avait une teinte vraiment particulière, d'un bleu magnétique, électrique, qui avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de captivant et d'envoutant.C'était presque une tradition familiale, d'ailleurs, d'avoir des yeux peu communs. Keelan avait toujours eut un peu honte des siens. Cependant, elle préférait nettement cette couleur à celle qu'arboraient son frère et son père, à savoir un marron bordeaux, pas tout à fait rouge, pas tout à fait châtain, mais un peu des deux. C'en était troublant, lorsqu'on n'était pas habitué. Quoique, encore, son père portait des lentilles qui fonçaient la teinte de ses prunelles. Avoir un père albinos était pas facile tous les jours.

La mère de Keelan intima cette dernière de poser son couteau. La jeune adolescent effectua, haussant derechef les épaules, désinvolte et lasse. La mère opina d'un bref hochement de tête, avant d'ouvrir une cocotte qui contenait une large quantité de soupe.

- Bien.. Le diner est servi...

La buée envahit un instant la tablée, montant comme un geyser au dessus du récipient. Comme un volcan, s'amusa la jeune fille.

- Mais... On n'attends pas Papa ? osa-t-elle demander alors que son frère se servait déjà

- Il risque de rentrer assez tard, ce soir. Un de ses anciens amis l'a contacté récemment. Il a peut-être une chance de décrocher un job bien payé...

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait des choses qui devaient rester secrètes.

Owen choisit ce moment très judicieux pour se manifester

- Trop cool ! Si ça se trouve, il va être garde du corps d'un personnage important ! Du genre agent secret, politique, Kir...

Keelan le fusilla du regard. Mais d'un regard vraiment meurtrier. S'il y avait bien un grand sujet tabou à ne jamais aborder devant leurs parents, c'était bien celui là. Mais Owen, même s'il était gaffeur et direct, n'en restait pas moins intelligent et s'adaptait toujours aux situations difficiles.

- Qui rapporte ! finit-il.

Keelan le gratifia d'un petit sourire amusé, tout le levant les yeux au ciel. Sa mère soupira, consternée. Elle se servit dans la cocotte, et passa la louche à sa fille. Cette dernière prit l'ustensile avec soin, avant de remplir son bol. Puis elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur le bord du récipient, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait à travers la terre cuite.

Elle attendit qu'il refroidisse un peu, avant de pouvoir boire ce qu'il contenait. Une bonne soupe aux légumes avec du potimarron et une pointe de cannelle, un des mélanges préférés de leur mère. Le repas de ce soir-là était plutôt frugal, seulement composé de soupe. Leur mère préférait qu'ils se gavent le matin et le midi, et de faire un repas plutôt léger le soir pour bien dormir. Repas du roi le matin, repas du prince le midi, et repas du pauvre le soir, qu'elle disait toujours.

La pendule sonna vingt heures.

- Ah. C'est l'heure des infos. fit simplement Owen.

Il reposa son bol déjà à moitié vidé, et prit la télécommande, avant d'allumer le poste de télé. C'en était une de ce vieux genre, aussi épaisse de droite à gauche que de haut en bas et que de devant à derrière. Un joli cube, en somme. L'écran retransmettait les images avec une bonne quantité, et le son était extrêmement fidèle, cependant. Le principal défaut de l'écran résidait dans l'affichage, puisque l'image était grignotée de chaque côté de l'écran, à droite et à gauche, de quelques centimètres. Un détail qui, pourtant, rendait l'affichage des noms et des titres difficiles. Une fois, par exemple, le film qu'ils avaient diffusé, le Transporteur 2, avait vu son titre coupé, et réduit à "Le Porteur". Exemple qui, sur le coup, les faisaient tout de même bien sourire.

Owen mit directement la chaîne des informations locales. Si sa mère était fière de voir son fils s'intéresser aux actualités de leur pays, Keelan n'était pas dupe. Son frère voulait savoir quel nombre de victimes Kira avait tué aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira. La jeune fille ne voyait plus du tout son frère comme avant. Quelques jours avaient passés, et elle avait apprit à décrypter tous les agissements de son frère. Il agissait énormément, et ce de plus en plus, comme un de ces partisans débiles qui croyaient au jugement divin. L'accident du bus avait d'ailleurs raffermi ses ardeurs, croyant dur comme fer que sa sœur avait été protégée par ce dieu nouveau.

C'en était consternant.

La jeune fille s'était volontairement mis dos à la télévision. Elle réussit à faire abstraction de tout le reportage, alors que son frère, en face d'elle, n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle reposa son bol complètement vidé.

- Il reste des croissants ? demanda-t-elle, ayant envie d'un dessert.

- J'en refais pour demain, ils sont en route. Mais si tu veux te prendre un yaourt, tu peux.

- Ah... C'est bien aussi.

Keelan fit mine de ne pas être trop déçue, et se leva pour aller chercher son fameux yaourt. Elle ouvrit le frigidaire, et piocha le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. De toute façon, entre abricot, pêche et framboise, elle n'en n'avait que faire. Le seul fruit qu'elle abhorrait était la fraise. Comme ça, en fruit, direct, oui, elle aimait bien. Mais en yaourt, elle n'avait jamais pu y toucher. Les yaourts et les tartelettes. Allez savoir pourquoi.

La jeune fille ouvrit le tiroir adjacent au frigidaire, et prit une petite cuillère, distraite, avant de revenir à table. Elle fini son pot en quelques coups rapides avant de finir son verre d'eau, et de débarrasser ses affaires. Posant le tout dans le lave-vaisselle, elle ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Tu redescends après ? demanda sa mère.

- Non, il faut que je travaille ma guitare. J'ai mon audition bientôt, Maman. Tu sais, c'est pour mon examen final.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi c'est intéressant pour ton admission en fac.

Keelan soupira.

- Maman ! J'ai déjà dit que je n'irais pas en fac !

- Oh, fac, école des Beaux Arts, c'est pareil. la taquina sa mère avec un clin d'œil

La porte claqua au même moment. Leur père venait de rentrer. Keelan l'entendit annoncer d'une voix forte alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures.

- Bonsoir tout le monde.

Keelan maugréa

- Bonsoir, Papa.

Leur père apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fille excédée.

- Ça ne va pas, Keelan ?

- Si si... mais Maman veux que j'aille en fac l'année prochaine. fit Keelan avec un sourire, alors que sa mère levait les yeux aux ciel : elle avait parfaitement réussi à titiller et à énerver sa fille.

- Ah, encore ce sujet, hein ?

La jeune fille hôcha la tête.

- Bon... Les vacances de fin d'années sont bientôt là. Qu'en est-il pour ta compétition ?

- J'ai entraînement demain matin. Bon bien commencer le week-end.

- Quel sont tes derniers scores ?

- J'ai fait 693 points hier.

- Le score parfait est de 720 points.

- Je sais

Elle baissa légèrement la tête. Son père reprit :

- Bon, et tes cours ?

- Pour la fin de l'année, je m'en sors plutôt bien.

- Combien ?

- Je suis cinquième de ma propo. Cinquième, ou sixième, je ne sais plus.

- Sur une classe de trente-deux élèves, c'est pas mal. Mais veilles à ne pas baisser ça.

Keelan monta une marche d'escalier, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

- Bon, j'y vais...

Et elle monta sans rien ajouter de plus.

.

..

...

Noir. Tout était noir. Si sombre et lugubre. Les prunelles de Keelan étaient dilatées au maximum possible pour essayer de capter quoique ce soit. Une infime particule de lumière, quelque chose. N'importe quoi, pourvu que ce ne soit pas du noir. puis elle vit quelque chose briller. Loin, si loin, devant elle. Quelque chose de ténu, si loin qu'il paraissait intangible. Imaginé.

Le point lumineux se mit à grossir. A se rapprocher. Plutôt vite. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle bougeait. Oui, c'était elle qui s'approchait de la lumière, et non l'inverse. Pourtant, elle se tenait debout, immobile. Elle tapa du pied. Le sol sonnait creux, avec un petit raisonnement mécanique. Elle leva les bras, tentant de définir son environnement. Rien autour d'elle. Keelan les posa sur le sol, et essaye alors de percevoir par le toucher sur quoi elle était. Elle entendit de l'eau couler. Ses mains effleuraient le sol froid qui remontait en rebord tout autour d'elle.

La jeune fille flottait.

Elle était dans une barque. Une petite vague la déséquilibra. Ses mains rencontrèrent une bosse. Non, un banc. Sans réfléchir, elle s'assit. Le point lumineux était bientôt tout près d'elle. Elle put enfin voir ses mains, qu'elle contempla comme étant les plus belles choses du monde. Son embarcation sorti du tunnel. Oui, c'est exactement cela ; elle était dans un tunnel.

La lumière l'aveugla un bref instant. La jeune fille en profita pour étudier son navire. C'était une petite barque, avec une planche en son milieu comme banc. . Les côtés des barques étaient sculptés dans des tôles de métal, ressemblant à des ailes arrachées. Le métal blanc lui fit mal aux yeux. Puis la vérité la frappa. Elle était sur un cygne. Ce genre d'attraction qui anime les fêtes foraines.

Paniquée, la jeune fille se retourna. Deux autres cygnes la suivaient de très près. L'une, remplie par un couple de jeunes ado, un brun et une blonde gothique, se fit rattraper par la deuxième, qui elle, était conduite par Batman.

Médusée, Keelan regarda les deux cygnes se rentrer dedans. A ce moment, le ciel se couvrit légèrement. Et l'ombre d'une immense hyène volante et crachant des flammes envahit le paysage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivant cette scène. Peut-être la quatrième. Cette fois-ci, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Alors elle se concentra sur les deux autres barques. Elle put enfin entendre ce que les trois personnages disaient.

- Ce monstre, disait Batman, semble dangereux. Mieux vaut que tu restes ici, petit. Laisse faire un professionnel.

Le lycéen plissa les yeux, méfiant.

- Et qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas un complice de cette chose ?

- Un complice ? glapit la gothique.

- Je suis un super-héros, voyons ! rembarra Batman

Le jeune garçon sourit.

- Ha oui ? Prouvez-le.

Batman farfouilla dans ses super-poches secrètes.

-Voilà, fit-il en sortant un porte feuille.

La barque de Keelan fut poussée par un rapide en direction des deux autres barques.

- Le FBI ? demanda le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Mais va falloir garder ça pour vous. C'est mon identité secrète, alors je vous fais confiance.

- Raye Penber ? se moqua la gothique.

- C'est pas drôle !

- Si, un peu quand même.

- On peut vous faire confiance ? demanda le lycéen.

- Oui, évidement.

Vexé,il récupéra son porte-feuille, et le cacha dans son caleçon de super-héros. Puis il se cambra se bomba le torse pour paraître redoutable.

- Bien. maintenant, soyez sages. Je m'occupe de ce monstre.

Il déploya ses bras comme un avion, et les agita alors qu'il s'avançait sur le rebord de son signe en métal. Puis, contre toute attente, il s'envola. Et ce fut comme si toute l'énergie positive de ce lieu avait disparu. L'eau devint croupie, boueuse. Keelan senti son embarcation frémir. Son cygne prenait vie. La tête finement sculptée de l'animal se retourna pour la toiser d'un regard morne, mais suppliant. La jeune fille regarda alors derrière elle. Ce fut comme si une brume toxique, noire et mauvaise, les poursuivait. Quelque chose de maléfique, qui ternissait tout sur son passage.

- Vite ! cria Keelan à son cygne. L'animal faisait comme il pouvait. Mais la brume noire allait plus vite, les rattrapant. Keelan oublia le couple et essaya de sauver sa propre vie. Sous elle, elle sentit son cygne ralentir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plumage de l'oiseau. Acier devenu plumes véritables, l'oiseau avait fini de prendre vie depuis longtemps.

Keelan vit avec horreur comme une goutte noire opaque provenant de l'étrange brume tomber sur l'une des rectrices du cygne. L'animal eut un léger sursaut et, comme frappé par la foudre, s'envola loin du danger. La jeune adolescente, elle, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la goutte noire, qui avait été absorbée par les plumes. Elle fronça les sourcils. Normalement, les plumes de cygne, comme celles de canards et autres oiseaux aquatiques, étaient imperméables, non ?

Elle se mit à crier lorsqu'elle vit les plumes de l'oiseau se teindre de gris. Progressivement, le plumage de l'animal s'assombrissait. Les plumes devinrent noirs de jais. L'oiseau tourna bientôt sa tête de corbeau en sa direction, les yeux débordant de malveillance. Keelan cria.

...

..

.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Tout essoufflée et tremblante, elle mit quelques instants à se rassurer. Elle était dans sa chambre. Chez elle. Là où les cygnes ne se transformaient pas en corbeaux, et où Batman ne volait pas en agitant les bras. La jeune fille se pencha pour attraper la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de lit, et en vida entièrement le contenu.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle plongea sa main sous son lit, et attrapa son cahier. Elle alluma sa veilleuse, et s'assit dans son lit. S'adossant aux oreillers, elle ouvrit son carnet et détacha son stylo. Et elle se mit à écrire. Raconter tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, ou d'entendre, dans son rêve. C'était très important pour elle de ne rien oublier de ce qu'elle vivait dans ses rêves.

D'origine celte, la famille de Keelan était très attachée aux croyances de cette culture. Beaucoup voyaient dans les rêves des rappels utiles, ou des passages d'informations importantes de l'inconscient au côté conscient du cerveau. Le tout était de savoir les écouter. Des choses que nous vivions en réel, et dont l'inconscience avait noté des détails importants, sans que nous le sachions, pour nous les retransmettre plus tard.

Le stylo de la jeune fille dansait joyeusement sur les pages du cahier. Il ne lui fallu qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour tout raconter dans les moindres détails. Noter, pour ne pas oublier. Elle avait l'habitude, maintenant. Elle faisait ça depuis qu'elle savait écrire. Au début, elle faisait des dessins. Au début, lorsqu'elle était passé à l'écriture, elle avait du mal à ne pas oublier de détails. Mais désormais, elle y arrivait plutôt bien, même si elle laissait encore passer des informations parfois.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune fille se mit à relire son rêve. Puis celui d'avant. Le même que celui-ci, mais où elle s'était réveillée parce que Batman avait raté son envol et s'était noyé dans la rivière en s'empêtrant dans sa cape. Là, elle venait d'avoir de nouveaux éléments. Peut-être qu'on jour, elle saura le fin mot de cette histoire.

Épuisée, elle regarda son réveil. 3:27. Le réveil allait être rangea son cahier sous son lit, éteignit la lumière, et se rendormit aussi sec. Pourtant, c'était comme si le réveil sonna quelques minutes plus tard...

* * *

_Vous aimez ? Non, parce que je sens que je vais prochainement me faire lyncher, moi... d'ici un ou deux chapitres, voire trois si on est gentil xD_

_Bref... Bonne soirée à vous ! _


	5. Causes et conséquences

_coucou tout le monde ! Bon lundi de Pâques à vous ! Et joyeux poisson d'avril aussi, tant qu'à faire !_

_Donc, heu, nouveau mois, nouveau chapitre !_

_J'ai remarqué que j'updatais souvent cette ficiton les jours de grandes occasions... Prologue pour la fin du monde de décembre 2012 (sisi, vous connaissez, ils en ont même fait un film dessus [de la fin du monde, hein]). Chapitre 1 à Noel. Chapitre 2 pour le Nouvel An. Chapitre 3... euh, d'accord, le 12 février, rien de spécial... Mais je me rattrape avec le chapitre 4 qui vaut pour deux ! _

_Dégustez bien vos poissons en chocolat !_

_et Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

_Réponses aux Anonymes :_

_Amy__...__ Merci encore de sortir de l'ombre des inconnus pour me faire partager ton point de vue. Continue comme ça, je suis sûre que bon nombre d'auteurs apprécient ça. Et pour ton détail... Oui, tu es la seule à l'avoir vu... Mais c'est fait pour. Cette partie aussi, j'ai été un peu... hein ? puis enfait... Tu connais les rêves prémonitoires ? Ben voila xD  
_

_L arrive. Promis, prochain chapitre. Là, ça va commencer à saigner. Mouha._

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé. Oh, je ne sais plus combien, il ne faut pas me demander. Ambiance de fêtes de fin d'année, le Japon se voyait revêtu d'un fin manteau blanc pour la nouvelle année.

La neige crissait sous ses pas. Pourtant, la fine pellicule de neige qui recouvrait les trottoirs n'était pas très conséquente, justement. Dès le lendemain, tout aura disparu. A croire que la ville s'était faite de coton pour la nouvelle année. 2004, déjà.

Keelan soupira. Son souffle sembla se cristalliser devant elle, devenant un morceau de brume égaré. La jeune fille sourit, en remontant son écharpe multicolore au dessus de son nez. Lorsqu'elle était petite, avec son frère, ils s'amusaient comme des fous dans la neige, jusqu'à se rouleur dedans, ou faire des bonhommes de neige. Ils s'amusaient à projeter leur haleine contre les vitres pour faire disparaître la buée, ou se pourchassaient à travers les quelques arbres du minuscule jardin qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils habitaient en Europe, s'imaginant qu'ils étaient des dragons crachant de la vapeur d'eau ou de la fumée annonciatrice d'un feu destructeur.

Ça, c'était une bonne époque.

La bretelle de son étui de guitare glissa de son épaule, la ramenant à la réalité. Keelan eut le reflexe de lever le haut du bras pour arrêter la descente de la bande de tissu, avant de la replacer avec soin. Même avec ce vent d'hiver, la jeune fille était radieuse de pouvoir se rendre chez l'un de ses amis, avec qui elle formait un petit groupe de musique amateur. Elle retroussa un instant sa mitaine droite, ignorant le froid qui mordit sa peau claire, pour regarder l'heure.

Oh-ho, elle était en avance. Distraitement, elle sorti sa pomme de son sac en bandoulière, qui semblait faire contrepoids avec la bandoulière de sa guitare. Elle joua avec, la faisant tourner dans ses mains. Ses tartines et ses crêpes du petit-déjeuner l'avaient bien calée, et il n'était pas encore 10 heures. Magnifique, ils auraient tout le temps de répéter leur dernier morceau.

Elle réajusta son casque d'une main, baissant le son d'un morceau particulièrement fort par rapport aux autres. Keelan aimait écouter de la musique partout où elle allait, mais s'arrangeait presque toujours pour mettre la musique en sourdine, assez fort pour l'entendre et la deviner, mais pas trop, si bien qu'elle pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Si les bruits de la rue étaient quelque chose de précieux pour elle, ce qu'elle y voyait aussi avait une importance toute particulière à ses yeux. Elle regarda une voiture passer en trombe à côté d'elle, et remarqua qu'il lui manquait un enjoliver à la roue arrière. Ce détail ne la préoccupa pas plus que cela, et elle poursuivit son chemin, observant un couple de pie qui se chamaillait pour récupérer un malheureux morceau de pain oublié dans la neige. Keelan sourit encore, alors qu'elle voyait un peu plus loin une petite fille qui mangeait un sandwich chaud, encore tout fumant, et dont il manquait le crouton. La relation de cause à effet, on dirait.

La jeune adolescente imaginait sans mal cette jeune fille qui avait fait acheter ce hot dog à sa mère, et qui savourait le chaud du petit plat, avant de croiser ces petits oiseaux qu'elle apercevait là-bas, des mésanges sans doute. Elle avait dû leur céder un morceau de croute de pain pour leur donner à manger. Les pies sont arrivées, et ont sans doute chassé les mésanges pour s'approprier la nourriture.

La rue qu'elle rejoignit par la suit était moins peuplée, mais non moins importante. Les klaxons des voitures troublaient le demi-silence qu'autorisaient les oiseaux et les bavardages ruraux, formant un bruit de son incessant. Avec la neige, et la brume qui avaient envahit la ville, Keelan se serait cru dans l'une de ces vieilles cartes postales en noir et blanc du siècle dernier. Nouveau sourire.

Il faut croire que la jeune fille était quelqu'un de très positif.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans une tranquillité relative, Elle eut une maladresse qui lui fit quitter ses pensées ô combien philosophiques. Sa pomme tomba au sol, et elle se pencha pour la ramasser. A côté d'elle, un homme plutôt pressé en imperméable, et abrité d'un énorme parapluie, passa juste à côté d'elle. En se redressant, la jeune fille le suivit du regard. Le pas saccadé, précipité, il semblait vouloir rattraper un retard éventuel. Non, à cette allure-là, il devait surement être déjà bien en retard. Elle se retourna pour ne pas le perdre de vue, alors qu'il continuait à la même cadence, trottinant presque.

Keelan avait eut le temps de voir son visage, l'espace d'un instant. Un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine, à la (grande) louche, le visage anxieux, tiré par le manque de sommeil et le stress. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peu d'hommes étaient soumis à ce genre de pression le jour du nouvel an, pourtant celui-ci semblait avoir une épée de Damoclès qui planait au dessus de sa tête.

Il tourna au l'angle de la rue. La jeune fille ne put dès lors qu'émettre des hypothèses. Cependant, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir que cet homme avait des responsabilités. Et qui d'autre qu'un homme des forces de l'ordre, ou humanitaire, pouvait avoir cette mine-là par cette première journée de janvier ?

Après, il était facile de deviner que c'était un policier, rien qu'en regardant la direction dans laquelle il allait. La caserne des pompiers est plutôt vers le Sud de la ville. La plus proche du moins. L'hôpital était également dans cette direction. Seul le poste de police pouvait correspondre à la fois au trajet qu'il faisait, et à la fonction qu'il semblait occuper. Keelan secoua la tête. A quoi cela servait-il de penser autant sur des choses aussi futiles que de deviner la profession des passants, de ces gens qu'elle ne reverra sans doute jamais de sa vie, et qui risquent de s'offusquer pour l'intérêt qu'elle porte à leur vie, l'espace de quelques minutes ? Elle avait déjà eu des ennuis avec ce genre de situation lorsqu'elle était petite, et peu discrète. Si elle pouvait éviter de réitérer l'expérience, ce serait très bien. Surtout lorsque c'est un policier que l'on fixe ainsi dans la rue.

Elle se reconcentra sur son propre chemin à suivre. Facile, droit devant elle. Au loin, encore masqué par la brume, semblaient apparaître un couple qui discutait. En se rapprochant, Keelan vit qu'il s'agissait de deux adolescents, quoique la fille semblait être la plus âgée des deux. Cette dernière se retourna d'un seul coup, avant de partir sans se retourner. Ough, une dispute. Keelan hésita un moment avant de s'approcher de trop près. Son pied rencontra une nouvelle surface. Plus dure et lisse. De la glace.

Alors qu'elle avait finalement décidé de s'arrêter, son élan décida de jouer avec les lois de Newton, son pied, ce traite de mèche avec de dernier, eut envie de voir une pomme tomber au sol. Sauf qu'elle ne venait pas d'un pommier, celle-là. Keelan glissa donc sur la seule plaque de verglas du trottoir, et je dis bien la seule, c'est vous dire comme sa chance relève du grand Art. Elle tomba durement dans la neige, et sa pomme roula devant elle. La chute en elle-même n'était pas très spectaculaire. Cependant, toute la virtuosité du soleil résidait dans la capacité de la jeune fille à protéger au maximum son instrument de musique pour le préserver de tout choc possible. C'était juste magnifique.

- Heu… Je peux t'aider ?

Keelan répondit tout de suite, sans lever les yeux de sa guitare

- Non, ça va, merci.

Elle se releva, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que son instrument n'avais pas l'air avoir été abimé par la chute. Seulement après cette constatation, elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard sombre de l'adolescent de tout à l'heure. Sa copine, au loin, disparaissait lentement dans la brume.

Elle étudia les traits de l'inconnu. Grand, peut-être dix centimètre de plus qu'elle, brun et élancé. Son visage reflétait la frustration et l'anxiété. Comme s'il avait été surpris, au moment où il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Les lèvres pincées et le regard sombre, pensif, il regarda un instant Keelan, avant d'ajouter :

-Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi.

- Ah. Merci.

Il lui rendit sa pomme, avec un grand sourire, toute trace d'anxiété avait disparue de son expression. Keelan gomma la suspicion de son visage, pour l'affubler un petit sourire gêné. Il était clair que cet adolescent-là était un sacré comédien. Avec bonne humeur, il poursuivit, d'une voix légère, si différente de la première que la jeune fille faillit tressaillir.

- Sacré temps, hein ?

En effet… Keelan eut soudain une réminiscence. Elle s'exclama :

- Hé, mais je te reconnais ! Tu étais dans ce bus en direction de Spaceland, qui avait été attaqué a une bonne semaine...

Il la regarde surpris. L'instant d'après, il était de nouveau calme, seul un air étonné savamment dosé restait sur ses traits. Keelan se dit qu'elle allait le détester. Comment un adolescent pouvait-il être aussi fourbe et antisocial au point de cacher toutes ses émotions ? C'en était ridicule.

- Tu y étais aussi ?

Oh, c'est beau de faire des efforts pour que le ton paraisse léger, malgré qu'il soit tendu comme un arc. Keelan plissa un instant les yeux.

- Euh… Ouais.

Formule bien cavalière pour une jeune adolescente qui méprise pourtant le langage familier. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, partir. Tout, dans l'attitude dissimulatrice de cet étudiant lui criait qu'il n'était pas de ce genre d'adolescents francs. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Keelan adorait par-dessus tout, c'était la franchise. Mauvais point pour toi, mon bonhomme.

Nouveau sourire de sa part. Comme ils étaient si différents des siens, si rêveurs, nostalgiques, ou tout simplement heureux. Ceux de cet inconnu étaient froids, calculateurs, faux.

- Je m'appelle Light Yagami.

Nouveau ton léger. Un vrai lunatique, celui-là. Keelan se demanda si c'était dans la tradition japonaise de décliner son identité aux gens qu'on rencontrait dans la rue après deux minutes de parlotte. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis qu'elle était toute petite… Elle devait avoir sept ans lorsqu'elle est partie habiter en Irlande avec ses parents, pays natal de sa mère. Et n'était revenue ici que depuis le début des vacances qui ont précédé sa rentrée scolaire, il ya presque six mois.

- Enchantée, répondit-elle.

Bon, ce n'était clairement pas la réponse qu'il voulait. Il s'empressa de corriger le tir.

- Euh… Et toi ?

- Keelan Glawderyn.

Et à tes souhaits. L'autre la regarda un instant, quelque peu perdu. Il marmonna, plus pour lui-même :

- C'est pas courant, ça, comme prénom…

Keelan eut un petit sourire amusée. Keelan, dérivative de Kerian, signifiant Prêt au combat, et Glawderyn, littéralement, l'oiseau de pluie. En effet, ce n'était pas très courant, comme nom. Elle rétorqua tout de même :

- Light, ce n'est pas très courant non plus.

Il changea tout de suite de sujet.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici… Tu es nouvelle dans le quartier ?

- J'ai toujours eut une habitation à Tokio.

- Ah…

Et c'était en partie vrai. Sa mère possédait une maison en Europe, et son père en possédait une au Japon. Mais Light n'avait pas besoin de connaitre les détails de sa vie. Keelan se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Elle revisualisa ses rêves, car elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu l'adolescent autre part que dans se fameux bus.

Une tourterelle passa au dessus d'eux. C'est là qu'elle se souvint. Cette histoire de cygnes, de super-héros, et de chimère démoniaque. Sans réfléchir, elle demanda :

- Tu connais un dénommé Raye Penber ?

Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de lui demander ça comme ça. Comment avait-il pu la mettre aussi vite en confiance, alors qu'elle savait depuis le début qu'il n'était pas franc du collier ?

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Light, en face d'elle, perdit un instant son calme apparent. Son visage blêmit, alors que son regard se perdit dans le vague quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Non, je ne vois pas qui c'est. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

L'accusation et la colère étaient présentes dans sa voix, mais Keelan ne les entendit pas. Très peu alors. Bonne question, eut envie de répondre la jeune fille, troublée par sa question spontanée.

Son téléphone sonna, la délivrant d'une situation particulièrement délicate. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse qui avait du mal à cacher son soulagement, Keelan s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de décrocher.

Mia. Son amie d'enfance, également chanteuse du groupe. Elle était déjà arrivée chez Grey, le pianiste. Et celui qui accueillait le groupe dans son garage, facultativement. Mia était toujours en retard, et arrivait toujours en dernière, où son coup de téléphone à Keelan.

-Allo… Oui, j'arrive… Juste quelques problèmes de logistique de pieds… Oui, je t'expliquerai quand je serais là… Oui, promis…. A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha, pas mécontente de devoir s'en aller. Elle reporta son attention sur Light, qui était plutôt perplexe, et l'excusa.

- Désolée, mais le devoir m'appelle.

Et elle parti. Sans rien ajouter ni rien vouloir entendre de plus. Keelan avait un peu l'impression de s'enfuir, mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Light était un adolescent mystérieux, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Plus vite elle s'éloignait de lui, mieux cela vaudrait pour elle.

La suite de la journée se passa sans plus d'évènement. La jeune fille avait passé son temps libre à repérer avec son groupe, et avait finalement réussi à caler un nouveau morceau dans e registre. Dans quelques jours, ils allaient pouvoir animer le bar que tenait le père de Mia, pendant une tranche de deux heures. Si Keelan n'était pas très enthousiaste pour jouer en publique, elle avait mit sa timidité de côté pour permettre à ses deux amis de se donner en spectacle, alors qu'elle voulait rester dans l'ombre. Un petit coin à coté du piano, en arrière plan, aurait été la bienvenue.

Ce soir-là, aux informations télévisées, on racontait qu'un terrible accident de rue avec couté la vie d'une personne, deux autres sont hospitalisées, à cause d'un chauffard qui n'a laissé pour trace qu'un vieil enjoliver, avant de prendre la fuite, et qui est toujours activement recherché.Keelan tressaillit. Les réactions en chaine, les causes à effets. Les conséquences de nos actes, de nos pensées, de nos paroles. Ils sont toujours présents autour de nous, pour peu qu'on daigne les regarder et les observer. Si seulement elle avait su….

* * *

_Yo, rendez-vous le 31 mai ! _

_Non, je blague. Hahaha, je sais, c'est à ce rouler par terre. Mais je vais avoir des concours pour mon orientation post Bac, alors... I'll be busy. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, hein._

_Bonne journée à vous, et bonne fin de Week-end... Demain, retour en cours, les gens !_


End file.
